fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars:Teamwork Stars ⭐!
Pretty Cure All Stars:Teamwork Stars ⭐! is an ultimate Pretty Cure All Stars movie made by User:Unicorn60,User:PrettyCureForLife and User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori.This Pretty Cure All Stars movie features all the current Pretty Cures.The Graceful Pretty Cure!,Heartflowers Pretty Cure,Princess Sparkle Pretty Cure,Fashionista PreCure,Yay! Cheer��On! Pretty Cure,Go! Sailor Light Pretty Cure!,Starry Light Pretty Cure! and Forever Pretty Cure! characters will make their movie debut. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart * Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White * Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Fresh Pretty Cure! * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Suite Pretty Cure♪ * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Smile Pretty Cure! * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Doki Doki! Pretty Cure * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Omori Yuko/Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune Go! Princess Pretty Cure * Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora * Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! * Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical * Ha-chan/Cure Felice KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * Usami Ichika/Cure Whip * Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard * Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato * Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron * Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat * Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait HUGtto! Pretty Cure * Nono Hana/Cure Yell * Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange * Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile * Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie * Ruru Amour/Cure Amour Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure * Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star * Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky * Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil * Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene * Yuni/Cure Cosmo Graceful Pretty Cure! * Yuna Mikachiti/Cure Field * Momo Lanitoba/Cure Lake * Yukari Maritogawa/Cure Electricity * Hani Yobachi/Cure Future * Dema Kasumi/Cure Bake * Rin Mizuki/Cure Energetic * Minori Yotsuba/Cure Yotsuba Heartflowers Pretty Cure * Tsukari Hanasaki /Cure Cherry * Enori Kurumi /Cure Daisy * Itsuna Myoudouin /Cure Golden * Yuka Tsukikage /Cure Indigo Princess Sparkle Pretty Cure * Ayumi Harukami /Cure Ribbon * Erena Myoudohime /Cure Sunlight * Yumi Kagami /Cure Bubble Fashionista PreCure * Aiko Megumi /Cure Cutie * Miku Hanako/Cure Artist * Hana Kirameki/Cure Ribbon * Hoshino Chiaki/Cure Style * Kagami Mieko/Cure Mirror Yay! Cheer ��On! Pretty Cure * Hanamaru Kokone/Cure Cheery * Akarui Miku/Cure Joy Go! Sailor Light Pretty Cure! * Tsukino Kotori /Cure Shine * Mizuno Mana /Cure Wave * Hino Rina/Cure Flash * Kino Sakura /Cure Beam * Aino Sara /Cure Light Starry Light Pretty Cure! * Nagashi Mariel /Cure Twinkle * Makoto Yuna /Cure Selene * Ayano Daisy /Cure Mist Forever Pretty Cure! Europe Angels * Madeline de Arquette /Cure Tranquil * Elenaor Webb /Cure Sweetness * Maya Callas /Cure Desire * Lauren Garcia/Cure Spirit * Camilla Nowak /Cure Beau Asia Angels * Alicia Nguyen /Cure Joyous * Chelesa Huang /Cure Burst * Helen Lim /Cure Pacific * Sophia Srisuk /Cure Karma * Marie Kyeong /Cure Harmony Mascots Movie Exclusive Characters Villans Supporting Characters Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! related series Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related series Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure related series Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Graceful Pretty Cure! Category:Heartflowers Pretty Cure Category:Fashionista Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure related series Category:Made Up 'Movies'